1 Minute or 1 Second
by daelojung
Summary: Ketika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, tetapi jarak menghalangimu, dia hanya menemanimu satu menit disetiap harimu. Diwaktu yang bersamaan juga.. Ketika kau mempunyai seseorang disampingmu, yang mengasihimu, menyayangimu dengan tulus, yang menemanimu disetiap detik, satu detik dan satu detik disetiap harimu.. Mana yang akan kau pillih? Satu menit.. Atau Satu detik? DAELO


Title : Minute or 1 Second

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Cast :

Jung Daehyun, Lee (Choi) Junhong

Tablo/Lee Seonwoong as Junhong's dad

Jung (Bang) Yongguk as Daehyun's dad

Moon Jongup as Junhong's boyfriend

Warning : GS, boyxboy, typo anywhere, this's DAELO FIC! If you don't like this couple, don't read or judge me.

Backsound : EPIK HIGH ft TARU – 1 Minute 1 Second

Summary :

Ketika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, tetapi jarak menghalangimu, dia hanya menemanimu satu menit disetiap harimu.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan juga..

Ketika kau mempunyai seseorang disampingmu, yang mengasihimu, menyayangimu dengan tulus, yang menemanimu disetiap detik, satu detik dan satu detik disetiap harimu..

Mana yang akan kau pillih?

Satu menit..

Atau

Satu detik?

.

.

.

.

.

Pip.

Junhong mematikan ponselnya, menggerutu tak jelas dengan wajah kusut. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasih Junhong, Moon Jongup yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Junhong selama 3 tahun, tidak pernah menelponnya! Yah, mereka menjalin hubungan jarak jauh atau sering disebut orang _Long Distance Relationship_, karena mereka terpaut jarak berkilo-kilo meter. Selama 3 tahun Jongup hanya mengiriminya pesan. '_yah, beginilah punya pacar kutu buku' _batin Junhong.

Junhong beranjak dari tempat tidur, menuju saklar lampu yang akan dimatikannya. Sebelum Junhong mematikan lampu, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Ini Appa. Boleh appa masuk?"

Junhong membuka-kan pintu dan tersenyum lembut ke Ayah-nya, Lee Seonwoong –atau- lebih sering disapa Tabo, langsung berjalan ke tempat tidur Junhong.

" Ada apa, appa?" junhong mengikuti langkah ayahnya untuk duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Appa ingin membicarakan sesuatu.. tentang dirimu." Tablo menatap wajah Junhong, mata Junhong yang selalu bersinar kini sudah sayu, '_aku salah memberitahunya malam-malam begini'_ lalu tersenyum hangat. "Tapi tidak jadi, ini sudah larut malam, tidurlah." Tablo mengelus pelan poni junhong, lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Junhong menatap kepergian ayahnya, lalu mengerutkan dahi sambil berpikir, '_apa yang akan appa bicarakan? Tentangku?' _

Junhong tak ambil pusing, ia langsung menuju tempat tidur dan menyambut dengan senang mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey!" Junhong terhentak, terkejut dengan pukulan dibahunya. Daehyun, teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba menghampirinya sambil memukul bahu? '_Ada apa dengan anak ini?_ ' pikir Junhong.

"Ada apa? Jangan memukulku, kau pikir tidak sakit? Lagipula, ada tugas dari Kang Songsaenim, kau tidak mengerjakanya?" Junhong memiringkan kepalanya, menatap mata gelap Daehyun yang selalu berkilau. _jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Lee Junhong!_

"Justru aku mau mengerjakannya bersamamu. Kau bisa mengerjakanya? Aku lihat punyamu saja deh." Daehyun langsung duduk dikursi sebelah Junhong, meletekan buku dan bolpoinnya,

"Bisa. Iya iya." Junhong tidak menghiraukan Daehyun yang sedang mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, dia hanya berkutat dengan tugas fisika ini. Entah, ada rasa aneh yang menyelinap dihati Junhong saat menatap Daehyun.

"Daehyun?" Yongguk memanggil anaknya, yang dipanggil hanya menatap dengan wajah '_ada apa?'_ "Cepat kesini sebentar."

"Ada apa?" Daehyun berjalan menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang duduk dikursi besar. Ayahnya sangat tampan jika sedang berdiam diri dengan pikirannya. Tetapi jika sedang tertawa... kau bisa membayangkannya.

"Besok malam Appa ada acara dengan teman lama Appa. Kau tidak ada acara kan? Appa akan mengajakmu. Teman lama appa punya anak juga, entah Appa belum pernah melihatnya. Appa hanya melihatnya sewaktu dia dan Ayahnya pindah ke Kanada." Daehyun melongo mendengar penjelasan panjang Ayahnya. Maksud Ayahnya ini apa?

"Tidak, aku tidak acara besok sepulang sekolah. Apa maksudnya?" daehyun duduk didepan Ayahnya, menatap Ayahnya penuh dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Appa ingin menjodohkanmu. Dengan anaknya teman appa. Bagaimana bagaimana? Wuaaah akhirnya aku berbesan juga dengannya haha" Yongguk tertawa keras, lalu menatap Daehyun dengan tajam. "Mwoya?! Shireo! Aku sudah besar, aku bisa cari pasanganku sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak tahu seperti apa anaknya."

Daehyun berdiri, menatap Ayahnya dengan sengit. "Makanya kau harus mau berkenalan dengannya~ Mau tidak mau kau harus mau. Persiapkan dirimu, Mr. Daehyun." Yongguk berdiri, berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya tanpa menoleh untuk melihat wajah Daehyun yang berekspresi '_apa aku tidak salah dengar?!'_

"Dasar orang tua." Daehyun mendengus, berjalan memasuki kamarnya sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

Klek

Tablo menolehkan kepalanya, melihat sosok Junhong yang terduduk dikursi sambil membuka sepatu. Tablo tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Junhong, '_dia bukan Junhong kecil lagi. Dia sudah besar sekarang'_

"Junhong-ya?" Tablo melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Junhong, Junhong yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera mendongakan kepalanya, dilihatnya sang Ayah yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa segelas teh.

"Kau tidak ada acara kan? Lekas ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang sudah appa siapkan, kita akan pergi sekitar 30 menit lagi." Tablo tersenyum, lalu menghirup pelan teh-nya.

"Eung. Geurae." Junhong bergegas kekamarnya, tak mau memikirkan rencana ayahnya yang menurutnya konyol, menutup pelan pintu dan meletakkan tas sekolahnya. Dilihatnya satu set pakaian jas dengan kemeja. Oh Ayahnya sangat tau seperti apa pakaian formal. Tapi, akan pergi kemana mereka? Junhong mengerutkan kening sambil berpikir, tapi Junhong sudah frustasi untuk memikirkannya. Ia pun segera mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong dan Tablo sampai disebuah hotel berbintang lima yang mungkin hanya dimasuki 'orang-orang berbisnis'. Junhong menggerutu pelan, tak salah memang ayahnya membelikan sebuah pakaian yang menurutnya 'terlalu formal', karena yah semua orang disini memakai jas yang berkilauan. Membuat Junhong akan mengeluarkan kata '_cih'_ setiap melihat orang memakai pakaian ber-merek. Junhong benar-benar tidak suka kemewahan. Walaupun ayahnya juga membelikan jas, ia lebih memilih menenteng jasnya diatas bahu.

Junhong mengikuti Ayahnya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Melihat-lihat pemandangan luar kota pada saat malam hari, membuat hatinya sejuk. Tapi rasa itu tidak lama, karena sekarang matanya menatap seorang 'Jung Daehyun' yang sejak beberapa hari ini membuat hatinya tak karuan. Daehyun terlihat tampan dengan balutan kemeja berwarna putih, dengan style rambut yang menurut Junhong rrrr.. awesome. Daehyun terlihat sedang duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa, disamping Daehyun terlihat seorang pria yang hampir mirip dengan Daehyun. Jangan-jangan dia..

"ah Yongguk-ssi~!" Junhong menatap Ayahnya, Ayahnya baru saja memanggil sebuah nama dan .. ternyata yang Ayahnya panggil itu pria disamping Daehyun!

"ah Seonwoong, lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu? Apa ini anakmu? Dia tinggi sekali." Pria bernama Yongguk itu menatap Junhong dengan senyum lebarnya, Junhong membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya, "Annyeong Haseyo. Lee Junhong imnida." Junhong memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Yongguk tersenyum lebar.

"JUNHONG?! Sedang apa kau disini? " Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya, terkejut dengan kehadiran Junhong yang sedang 'memperkenalkan dirinya' dengan ayahnya. '_sebenarnya ini ada apa sih? Seperti drama saja!' _batin Daehyun.

"ah kau sudah mengenal Junhong, Daehyun-ya? Dia adalah orang yang Appa ceritakan padamu." Yongguk tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Daehyun hanya memasang tampang '_HAH? YANG BENAR SAJA? AKU MAU KALAU BEGITU!' _

"nah Junhong, ini teman lama Appa, Jung Yongguk, dan ini anaknya, Jung Daehyun. Kau mengenalnya bukan? Dia satu sekolah denganmu. Seperti yang appa ingin bicarakan padamu. Sebenarnya, Appa akan menjodohkanmu dengannya." Junhong terkejut mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, dijodohkan? Dengan Jung Daehyun? Jinjja?!

"tapi Appa aku-" "ah Appa tau kau menyukainya. Pilihan Appa memang sangat cocok. Haha benar tidak, Yongguk?" Tablo tertawa lebar bersama Yongguk, sedangkan anak-anak mereka – Junhong dan Daehyun – hanya menatap Ayahnya bingung, sambil memikirkan tentang '_perjodohan'_ yang direncanakan Ayah mereka.

Diam-diam Daehyun melirik Junhong yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Rasanya Daehyun ingin berteriak didepan wajah Junhong – bayangkan – karena dia sangat senang. Bagaimana rasanya, jika kau akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang selama ini kau sukai?

.

.

.

.

.

From : Si kutu-buku

To : Baby Junhong:*

Selamat tidur baby, have a nice dream J

Junhong melemparkan ponselnya kesembarang tempat diatas tempat tidur. Kesal dengan Jongup yang tak pernah ada rasa perhatian kepada dirinya. Yang dia tanyakan hanya '_bagaimana harimu disekolah?' 'apa kau sudah belajar?' 'bagaimana dengan nilai ulanganmu?' 'apa kau sudah makan?' 'selamat pagi baby junhong!' 'selamat malam baby, mimpi indah.' "_Apa tidak ada hal lain selain itu saja? Hhhh." Junhong melepas dasi dan kemejanya, hanya memakai kaus tipis. Gerah dengan suasana, gerah dengan perasaanya.

Junhong kembali teringat akan pertama kalinya ia kenal dengan Jongup. Mereka berkenalan di sosial media,salah satu tempat favorit Junhong jika membuka internet. Berkenalan dengan Jongup dengan ketidak-sengajaan membuatnya memiliki perasaan kepada Jongup yang sangat perhatian kepadanya. Berstatus sebagai 'kekasih' padahal mereka berkenalan belum seminggu. Junhong teringat kembali, dia menyatakan cintanya kepada Jongup lewat pesan singkat saat dia bertengkar dengan Jongup yang saat itu memerhatikan orang lain. Kata lainnya cemburu. Ingatan Junhong semakin dalam, saat Jongup menerima cintanya, tepat tanggal 15, dua bulan sebelum hari ulang tahunnya.

Junhong menghela nafas. Ada terkadang perasaanya untuk melepaskan Jongup. Tapi ketika Junhong memiliki keinginan itu, Jongup seakan tau dan selalu perhatian kepada Junhong. Membuat Junhong kembali melunak kepada dirinya. Dan sekarang keinginannya muncul kembali. Junhong harus bagaimana?

" aku dijodohkan dengan Daehyun Hyung.. apa ini mimpi?" seakan sudah lupa dengan masalah hubungannya dengan Jongup, Junhong sekarang memikirkan perkataan Ayahnya. Perkataan Ayahnya yang menjodokannya dengan Daehyun. Junhong tersenyum geli. Apa ini mimpi baginya?

Junhong melirik jam dinding dikamarnya 'sudah jam dua belas' batin Junhong. Tak lama pun Junhong terlelap dengan dengkuran pelan.

Tok tok tok

"Junhong?" suara –sedikit nyaring- seseorang membuat Junhong menggeliat pelan. Diliriknya jam, '_baru jam 9 juga.' _

" Junhong-ya, kau sudah bangun? Appa boleh masuk? " "aku sudah bangun Appa. Iya. "

Klek

Tablo membuka pintu kamar Junhong, lalu melangkah masuk dan menghampiri Junhong yang masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya. " liburan musim dingin sudah dimulai kan?" "iya" "ah bagus jika begitu." "apanya yang bagus? Aku sangat bosan jika liburan seperti ini. Appa tak pernah membelikan game baru untukku. " Junhong bangun dari tidurnya, duduk dihadapan ayahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, ingin membuat sang ayah luluh dengan mimik wajahnya saat ini.

Tablo pun menangkup wajah anaknya, lalu mengecup sekilas kening Junhong. "Appa sudah membawa sesuatu yang baru untukmu." "apa? Dimana? aku ingin melihatnya!" Junhong histeris –tepat seperti fangirl yang baru kena mention bias- dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tablo tersenyum, "dia sudah ada diruang tamu. Dia sedang menunggumu."

"menungguku? Untuk apa? Untuk segera kumainkan? Asyik~!" Junhong langsung lompat dari tempat tidur, berlari menuju tempat dimana ayahnya membawa 'sesuatu yang baru' untuknya.

Tablo tersenyum dengan wajah kemenangan, "kau akan suka dengan apa yang Appa bawa, Junhong."

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong menuruni tangga dengan cepat, berlari menuju sesuatu yang sudah dibawa ayahnya. Momen seperti ini tidak ada disetiap pagi liburnya. Biasanya setiap hari libur pagi ia akan terbangun sendiri, rumah sunyi senyap, mengecek ponsel, apakah ada pesan baru dari Jongup, jika tidak maka ia akan tidur lagi atau menonton kartun kesukaannya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika dia akan menghampiri 'sesuatu' diruang tamu. Ia terkejut dengan adanya JUNG DAEHYUN yang sedang duduk manis ditemani gadget mewah dan ... beberapa koper? Ada apa dia? Apa dia diusir dengan ayahnya karena menentang.. perjodohanku dengannya?! Tetapi kenapa ia malah ada disini?

Daehyun yang menyadari kehadiran Junhong pun menatap Junhong. Daehyun terpana. Baru kali ini dia melihat Junhong memakai piyama, rambut acak-acakan, dan wajah yang tentunya tidak secerah dan tidak sebagus saat dia disekolah. '_disekolah, dirumah ternyata sama saja. Dia tetap kelihatan tampan. Walaupun terlihat seperti seseorang yang habis diserang sesuatu'_ batin Daehyun.

"ah, annyeong Junhong. Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi." Daehyun meletakkan gadgetnya atas pangkuannya, lalu tersenyum lembut pada Junhong yang sekarang menatapnya bingung. " kenapa kau ada disini?" "ah ya.. " Daehyun menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Ayahnya langsung menyuruh Daehyun untuk pergi kerumah Junhong tanpa alasan apapun!

" nah Junhong, bagaimana? Kau suka kan dengan apa yang Appa bawa?" Tablo menuruni tangga dengan tas besar disampingnya. Junhong semakin bingung dengan semuanya. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Mengapa mereka membuatnya linglung dipagi hari?

" Appa mau kemana? Dan apa maksud Appa dengan 'suka dengan apa yang Appa bawa'? jelaskan padaku!" Junhong tampak frustasi dengan permainan Ayahnya. Ia terlalu polos untuk memikirkan ini semua.

"Appa akan tinggal diapartement yang baru Appa beli satu minggu yang lalu. Appa ada tugas didaerah dekat apartement itu. Ah, itu Daehyun. Dia yang Appa bawa untukmu. Bagaimana? Kau suka kan? Dia akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu sampai Appa kembali. Appa akan kembali mungkin 2 minggu lagi. Appa tak percaya kau bisa mengurus rumah ini sendirian. Bisa-bisa nanti jika appa pulang, rumah ini sudah bukan rumah lagi. Ada bayangan yang lewat saja kau takut." Junhong terkejut sekaligus mendengus mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang terakhir. Daehyun akan tinggal bersamanya? Dirumah sebesar ini? Berdua saja?!

Tablo menyunggingkan senyum –lebih tepat smirk- saat melihat Junhong. "tenang saja, dia akan menjagamu. Appa akan pastikan kau tak akan menghubungi Appa karena kau nyaman bersamanya." Tablo mengelus rambut Junhong dengan lembut. "Appa pergi dulu Junhong-ya. Jangan nakal! Daehyun, tolong jaga Junhong ya." Tablo membawa kopernya, menuju keluar rumah sambil tersenyum kepada Daehyun, Daehyun yang diberi senyuman hanya bisa membalasnya sambil melirik Junhong yang sekarang terduduk diatas sofa.

"Errr.. Junhong, apa ka-" "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau bisa menyusun barangmu hyung, kau tidur disebelah kamarku ya. Diatas, disebelah pintu warna biru. Aku mau mandi dulu. " Daehyun hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Junhong. Junhong-pun pergi menuju kamar mandi. Apa Junhong marah?

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun keluar dari kamar dengan keringat penuh didahi. Pakaian-nya basah, seperti habis mandi. Menyusun pakaian-nya –bukan dia yang menyiapkan semuanya, tapi Ayahnya- membuatnya sangat lelah. Ayahnya sangat over jika tentang jodoh Daehyun, "seperti mau pindah rumah saja." Kesal Daehyun.

Daehyun menuruni tangga. Langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara pintu dibuka, ia mengintip dan ternyata Junhong baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk diatas kepala. Rambut birunya tampak sangat bagus jika dikeramas. Daehyun diam-diam tersenyum, berpikir bagaimana bisa dia menyukai Junhong yang polos dan pendiam itu.

" Oh hyung kau mau kemana? Apa hyung lapar?" Daehyun tersentak saat Junhong sudah ada didepan tangga. Daehyun tersenyum dan turun kebawah. Menghampiri Junhong, "ya aku lapar. Apa yang bisa kita makan?" Junhong berpikir sejenak, kemudian wajahnya menyungingkan senyum lebar, "ah aku ingat! Aku baru membeli ramen kemarin, apa kau mau? Ini ramen terpedas yang pernah ada loh. Aku hanya membeli 3, habis harganya sangat mahal. " Junhong berjalana menuju lemari, "Ya. Aku mau, daripada aku kelaparan." Mengambil dua ramen lalu meletakannya diatas meja.

.

.

.

.

.

"ahhh ini sangat enak! Aku ingin membelinya, appa harus coba ramen ini. "Daehyun selesai memakan ramen-nya dengan bibir makin tebal /oh maapkan author reader :v/ keringat didahi, dengan telinga yang sedikit merah/?. Junhong yang mendengar ucapan Daehyun hanya tersenyum, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika mereka hanya berdua saja dirumah.

"Ya! Junhong, apa kau dengar aku?" Junhong tersentak, menatap Daehyun yang sekarang menatap dirinya dengan wajah bingung. "ah maafkan aku hyung. Hyung bilang apa?" "aku bilang apa kau ingin keluar rumah temani aku nanti jam 4 ?" "ah.. baiklah aku mau." Junhong meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja, mengambil sehelai tisu lalu mengelap bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 16.00 KST

Daehyun berdiri didepan pintu. Menunggu Junhong yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menemaninya pergi. '_aku saja tak tau aku mau kemana'_ batin Daehyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Daehyun segera menoleh kearah pintu. Junhong memakai pakaian santai, kemeja simple dan jeans yang robek dilutut. Sungguh, jika memakai pakaian seperti ini Junhong terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Hyung?" Junhong melambai-lambaikan tangan-nya didepan wajah Daehyun. Daehyun yang sadar bahwa ia terlalu 'terpesona' dengan penampilan Junhong-pun sadar. "Ah. Kajja." Daehyun memasukkan tangan kiri-nya kedalam kantong jeans-nya, sementara tangan kanan-nya menggapai tangan Junhong lalu mengandengnya. Bergandengan dengan Junhong? Siapa yang tidak mau?

Junhong terkejut melihat tangan-nya bergandengan dengan Daehyun. Tapi rasa kaget itu sirna. Sekarang ia merasa nyaman dalam gandengan Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"eng.. junhong-ya, kau ingin pergi kemana?" Daehyun menatap Junhong dengan seksama. "Hah? Aku? Bukannya hyung yang ingin pergi keluar?" Daehyun bingung ingin menjawab apa sebab dia sama sekali tak tau ingin pergi kemana. Asal bersama junhong.

"ya.. a-aku pikir mungkin lebih baik kita mengunjungi tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi." 'aku ingin ke taman hyung." "baiklah, mari kita pergi." Dan mereka-pun berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun dan Junhong-pun sampai ditaman dengan cepat karena jarak taman dengan rumah Junhong tak terlalu jauh. Junhong melepaskan gandengan jemari daehyun pada tangannya, berjalan menuju kursi yang ada ditaman. Duduk dikursi itu sambil memandang ke-arah bunga tanpa mengajak daehyun.

Daehyun-pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Junhong. Duduk disebelah Junhong sambil kembali menggenggam tangan Junhong, namun Junhong melepasnya, membuat Daehyun heran.

"hyung.. aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu" Junhong menunduk menatap sepatunya. "ada apa?" daehyun menunduk, mencoba menatap wajah junhong namun junhong mengelak, menatap ke-arah berlawanan dari arah daehyun.

"sebenarnya... aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." Ucapan Junhong membuat Daehyun terdiam. Junhong punya kekasih? Siapa? Kenapa dia baru tahu? Selama ini dia tak pernah melihat Junhong bersama laki-laki mana-pun, atau.. perempuan mana-pun.

"aku sudah berhubungan selama 3 tahun dengan-nya. Kami.. berpacaran jarak jauh. Kami berkenalan disosial media, aku-pun tak pernah menatap wajah-nya secara langsung. Tapi entah mengapa aku menyukai-nya. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku ingin bilang hal ini pada appa, tapi appa malah memotong kalimat-ku." Daehyun makin terdiam. Tak berani menatap Junhong. Tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata-pun. Apa yang didengar-nya ini nyata?

"kau.. menyukainya?" "tentu saja. Dia kekasihku, tidak mungkin aku tidak menyukainya. Dan.. ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, hyung." "apa?" "aku menyukaimu." dan Daehyun-pun terdiam sambil menatap wajah Junhong yang sedang menatap-nya. Inikah mimpi?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
